militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexander Molodchy
|birth_date = 27 June 1920 |death_date = |image = Alexander Molodchy.jpg |caption = |birth_place = Luhansk, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union |death_place = Vinnytsia, Ukraine |allegiance = → }} |branch = Red Army Soviet Long Range Aviation |serviceyears = 1937—1965 |rank = Lieutenant-General |unit = |commands = |battles = World War II |awards = * Order of Lenin (3) * * Order of Alexander Nevsky * Order of the Patriotic War, 1st class * Order of the Red Star }} Alexander Ignatyevich Molodchy ( ; born on 27 June 1920 – died on 9 June 2002), was a famous pilot of the Soviet Long Range Aviation. He was made a Hero of the Soviet Union on two separate occasions (22 October 1941 and 31 December 1942).Heroes of the Soviet Union. Small dictionary of military biographies, Moscow, 1987. Molodchy was the most effective pilot of Long Range Aviation in the Soviet Union during the World War II. He conducted 311 combat flights (including 287 night flights).Объединенный сайт авиаторов (United Aviators). Great Aviators at www.hilvvs.com, 16.06.2010, 08:50. Molodchy participated in many bombardments of strategic military facilities of Nazi Germany. His combat mileage reached 600 thousand kilometers. He dropped more than 200 thousand tons of bombs on different military and industrial facilities of the enemy. The Russian heavy strategic bomber Tupolev Tu-160 (hull No 07) was named «Alexander Molodchy» in honour of pilot.Allaces.ru. Honours and awards *Twice Hero of the Soviet Union *Three Orders of Lenin *Two Orders of the Red Banner *Order of Alexander Nevsky *Order of the Patriotic War 1st class *Order of the Red Star *Medal "For Combat Merit" *Jubilee Medal "For MIlitary Valour in Commemoration of the 100th Anniversary since the Birth of Vladimir Il'ich Lenin" *Medal "For the Defence of Leningrad" *Medal "For the Defence of Stalingrad" *Medal "For the Defence of Moscow" *Medal "For the Victory over Germany in the Great Patriotic War 1941–1945" *Jubilee Medal "Twenty Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941-1945" *Jubilee Medal "Thirty Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941-1945" *Jubilee Medal "Forty Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941-1945" *Jubilee Medal "50 Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941-1945" (Russian Federation) *Jubilee Medal "60 Years of Victory in the Great Patriotic War 1941-1945" (Russian Federation) *Medal "For the Capture of Königsberg" *Medal "For the Capture of Berlin" *Medal "Veteran of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Jubilee Medal "30 Years of the Soviet Army and Navy" *Jubilee Medal "40 Years of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Jubilee Medal "50 Years of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Jubilee Medal "60 Years of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Jubilee Medal "70 Years of the Armed Forces of the USSR" *Medal "In Commemoration of the 250th Anniversary of Leningrad" *Medal "For Impeccable Service" 1st class *Order of Bohdan Khmelnytsky 2nd class (Ukraine) *Order of Bohdan Khmelnytsky 3rd class (Ukraine) *Order of Red Banner (Mongolia) References External links *Biography of Alexander Molodchy on the site «Heroes of the country» *Alexander Ignatyevich Molodchy *Biography of Alexander Ignatyevich Molodchy *The announcement of the press-service of the Russian President 2002-06-10-03 *A history of some named airplanes *Photos of Tu-160 airplanes Category:Heroes of the Soviet Union Category:Soviet Air Force generals Category:1920 births Category:2002 deaths Category:Soviet World War II pilots Category:Heroes of the Soviet Union